backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future: The Game
For the NES game, see Back to the Future (video game). Back to the Future is the name of a series of adventure video games produced by Telltale Games released as a digital download first for the PC and Mac in December 2010, then iPad and PlayStation 3.Telltale provides first look at 'Back to the Future: The Game' "Telltale Games and NBC Universal announce multi-title video game development deal". Press release at Telltale Games official web site. June 9, 2010. Production Bob Gale will be advising on the narrative of the series, and Christopher Lloyd will reprise the role of Dr. Emmett Brown. "Telltale Games times 'Back to the Future' project". Press release at USA Today's Game Hunters. September 1, 2010. The voice of Marty McFly will be performed by AJ LoCascio, who had submitted a demo of some of Marty's lines from the films, and was found surprisingly close to Michael J. Fox's voice.Exclusive Behind the Scenes Part II: Hey McFly! While Fox was not able to voice the role, he did give Telltale Games the rights to use his likeness from the films. Michael X. Sommers is portraying the voice of George McFly.Voice of George McFly revealed for 'Back to the Future: The Game' It is unknown if Crispin Glover was offered a chance to reprise the role or whether, as Fox did, he gave permission (or if he was even asked) to use his likeness. James Arnold Taylor, better known as the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, will be the voice of Young Doc and Andrew Chaikin will be the voice of Biff Tannen.Telltale Games Releases New Artwork, Voice Samples, Actor Names, Gameplay Footage Despite reports on IMDB.com, Tom Wilson was NOT offered the voice role of Biff Tannen in the game. In an interview with James Rolfe from Cinemasscre, LoCascio noted that he had sent in a message directly to the president of Telltale in the voice of Marty, and that he was chosen over James Arnold Taylor. LoCascio, at the time, had finished recording the first of five episodes that would be downloaded for PC and Mac. It is unclear if console versions will be downloadable or in hard copy.AJ LoCascio Interview at Cinemassacre Content and plot 250px|right The timeline for the game will begin approximately six months after the events of the Back to the Future trilogy. Mike Stemmle, a co-designer at Telltale, noted that various elements from the trilogy will be present, such as Courthouse Square, the clock tower, the DeLorean time machine, and Doc Brown's laboratory.Back to the Future: Your First Look at IGN The game will be an adventure, and so will require the player to collect items, solve puzzles, and interact with people in order to complete the mission. There will be an appearance of a younger Doc Brown during his days as a professor in Hill Valley.Behind the Scenes Part 3 video Episodes *Episode One: It's About Time (Release: December 22, 2010)GameTrailers.com trailerBack to the Future Gets a Release DateTellTale Announces December 22 as Release Date *Episode Two: Get Tannen! (Released: February 17, 2011) *Episode Three: Citizen Brown (Release: March 2011) *Episode Four: Double Visions (Release: April 2011) *Episode Five/Finale: OUTATIME (Release: May 2011) Bob Gale hinted that the future might be looked at again, with Christopher Lloyd noting there might be automated vehicle systems. Appearances *Emmett Brown *First Citizen Brown *Judge Brown *Jules Brown *Verne Brown *Brown residence butler *Edward Clark *James Clive *Cue Ball *Mr. Donnelly *Einstein *Ernie *Doris Evans *Eunice *Mr. Figgins *Ulysses S. Grant *Hill Valley policeman *Herbert Hoover *Jimmy *Matches *Arthur McFly *George McFly *Lorraine Baines McFly *Marty McFly *Sylvia McFly *Betty Parker *Danny Parker Episode 2 trailer *Edna Strickland *Vice Principal Gerald Strickland *Marshal James Strickland *Biff Tannen *Cliff Tannen *Griff Tannen *Irving "Kid" Tannen Back to the Future at Telltale Games *Riff Tannen *Tiffany Tannen *Gentleman Jack Thomas *Trixie Trotter *J. J. Valenti *David Wright *Zane |creatures= *Dog *Gargoyle *Lion |events= *Hill Valley Exposition *Prohibition *World's first temporal displacement |locations= *Colfax *Georgetown *Hill Valley **Courthouse Square ***A1 Liquors ***Billiards Parlor Gameplay from GameTrailers ***Eastern Auto SalesCuriously, during a scene with Young Doc, what was the Western Auto Sales in 1955 appears to be an "Eastern Auto Sales". ***Essex Theater ***Gazebo ***Hill Valley Apartments ****Arthur McFly's residence ***Hill Valley Police Department Station ***Hill Valley Stationers ***Lamont's House of Ermine ***Law Offices of Gale, Zemeckis, and Fine ***Majestic Arms Inn ***O'Malley & Sons Barber Shop ***Sisters of Mercy Soup Kitchen ****Back alley ****El Kid ***Starbase Zero ***Town Theater ***Valley Bakery ***Valley Video **Doc Brown's laboratory **Doc's garage **Four lane highway **Future parking garage **McFly 1985 residence **Shady Acres Rest Home **Twin Pines Mall/Lone Pine Mall ***Fox Photo ***JCPenney ***Rubarbison's *Placerville *Sacramento *Seattle *Washington, D.C. **Washington patent office |organizations= *ADODS *Berkeley Physics Department *D. Jones Manure Hauling *Hill Valley Police *Sacramento Mob *Stay Sober Society *Tannen crime family |vehicles= *Bicycle *DeLorean time machine *Police van *Skateboard |technology= *Accordion *Automatic dog feeder *Automatic retrieval feature *Barcode license plate *Clock *Clock radio *CRM-114 amplifierBehind the Scenes Part 1 video *CRM-114 amplifier *Dog translator *Fire extinguisher *Flux capacitor *Guitar *Hover conversion *JVC camcorder *Kid Jr. *Mind reading helmet *Mr. Fusion *Panic button *Phone *Piano *Rocket-powered drill *Spatial displacement *Thompson machine gun *Time circuits |miscellanea= *1931 *1937 *1986 *1986A *1986B *2011 *2025 *''Accountant Weekly'' *August 25 *Beef stew *Bulletproof vest *"Butthead" *Cabbage soup *"Harry Callahan" *''Cat Lovers Quarterly'' *Chicago overcoat *Chloroform *Cocoa Cup *Coolidge Administration *"Michael Corleone" *"Sonny Crockett" *Demonstration model *Doc and Marty's clock photograph *Doc's fishtank *Doc's notebook *Down vest *''Frankenstein'' *"Flux catheter" *George McFly's photograph *''The Grapes of Wrath'' *Great Scott *Gun lighter *Hamiltonian Operator *''Hill Valley Herald'' *''Hill Valley Telegraph'' *Hooligan *Ivanof's Conundrum *"Johnny B. Goode" *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' *''Jules Verne: Collective Works'' *June 13 *June 14 *Lightning *May 14 *Mario Brothers *Dr. McCoy *Meat-Soda *Merv Griffin *''Miami Vice'' *Manure *Newspaper *Paradox *Postcard *"The Power of Love" *Radiation suit *Carl Sagan *"Carl Sagan" *Space-time continuum *Speakeasy *''Shark!'' *Shoe *Shoe shining *Slacker *John Steinbeck *"The Streak" *Subpoena *Tambourine *Temporal duplicate *''The Time Machine'' *''Weird Science'' *"What in the name of Thomas Alva Edison?" *"What the hell is that?" *Wild Gunman }} Notes and references See also * External links * [http://www.telltalegames.com/bttf Back to the Future at TelltaleGames.com] Category:Computer and video games * Category:Films